A number of patents exist in the field of wipers, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,906,513, 4,775,582, 4,659,609, 4,853,281, 4,833,003, 4,436,780, 4,298,649 and 4,778,048, commonly assigned. These patents address various attributes needed in different types of wipes as mentioned above.
There remains a need for a wipe which will be absorbent and slightly abrasive and which will have good wet texture.